Reading: Naruto the Apprentice of the Fairy Queen
by Lightrazer
Summary: Doing this with the permission of Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer. The members of the Fairy Tail guild get together and learn of Naruto's path after he starts learning from their own Titania.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been such a long time since I actually wrote something for this website. I am sorry to anyone who expects and update of my old stories, and I am sorry to say that they will never be continued. I am doing this Reading for one of the hardest workers on this site, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer. Dude has done so much with Naruto that it is ridiculous.**

**Duanemaster does not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, or Naruto The Apprentice of the Fairy Queen. They are all owned respectively by Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima and Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer.**

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guildhall. Gaping holes in the structure of the building, Gray naked and unconscious under Erza's metal boots as she lectured him about proper decency while eating a piece of strawberry shortcake, and Lucy staring wide-eyed at the destruction caused by someone bumping into Mirajane while she was catering to the guild members. And of course, Makarov sulking in the corner muttering about disrespectful brats. This was without Natsu being in the building.

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"

"AYE SIR."

And the destruction of the guildhall just got that much worse. After quick scolding by Makarov, which involved squishing Natsu again for the third time that week, things calmed down. As Lucy looked around and saw everyone laughing and having fun drinking with each other as if they did not try to beat the crap out of each other not even an hour ago. She closes her eyes and enjoys her drink, happy that her rent is finally paid in advance and does not have to worry about for another 2 months.

The next moment, she finds herself in a well-cushioned room with several other members. Everyone was dressed in their normal clothes, even Gray except he was still unconscious. Natsu, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Levy and Gajeel looked around in confusion. Gildarts, Makarov and Laxus were just sitting around comfortably as if nothing was wrong, Erza was eating another slice of cake that got from who knows where, Mirajane was just smiling like nothing was wrong, and Mavis was dancing around the room in her frilly dress looking more solid than usual. Juvia was extremely happy and had a creepy look on her face as Gray was lying on her lap and sent a look of victory towards Lucy.

"W-W-WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" The guild members all had a small laugh watching Lucy flip out when something random happened to them. You would think after the craziness they deal with on a daily basis that here surprise would mellow out, but she still reacts the same way she did when she was a newbie.

"Calm down Lucy. It is obvious that someone will come to explain what is going on in a few minutes." Erza said this as confidently as she usual did while eating her cake. In her head, Lucy wonders how everyone could be so calm when they have been transported to another random place.

"YEA, I have a body again. Now we all play all sorts of games together!"

"MAVIS, FIGHT ME!" You don't need an explanation of who said what. Makarov gains a panicked look incredibly fast and quickly pins Natsu to the ground while also keeping him silent. He does not want to worry about the destruction those two can cause.

A cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere and looked around the room. "Ah, I see that you all conscious and ready to start," then he notices Gray still unconscious, "mostly."

"What are we doing here? I was in the middle of training with my team when I suddenly find myself here." Laxus asked this as he had his eyes closed and arms crossed, trying to keep up the image of being a badass.

"My name is not important. What is important is what I have to offer you. I feel like you guys need a break from the constant fighting and adventure that seems to follow you like flies to stink. Thought that you guys would enjoy reading about another person's adventures. I also have this television screen ready to show you images or videos of the fights when they come up." The cloaked figure said with a amused tone, knowing exactly how much trouble follows this guild specifically.

"Reading? Oh, Oh, I'll read first." Levy lost all sense of confusion she had at the sound of reading something new.

"Just remember to read out loud at a pace we all can understand Levy-chan. We all want to be able to understand what you are saying." Gajeel said, trying to look disinterested.

"Okay Gajeel-kun."

**_Naruto the Apprentice of the Fairy Queen_**

**"Ahhhhh! Damn you Pervy Sage!" A young male boy in his early teenage years, 12 or 13 at the most shouted in horror as he sailed down towards the ground. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was falling down a cavern to his death. The wall of the cavern being filled with slippery and wet spikes that no amount of energy would let him cling to. Naruto Uzumaki was a young boy just at the start of his puberty years with bright blond hair that shined like the sun, and crystal clear blue eyes. His skin was naturally tan, and his cheeks were adorned with three thin lines on each cheek, much similar to the whiskers on a cat or a fox would be. He wasn't that tall, infact he was rather short for his age being only 4 feet and 8 inches tall in height at the moment, just being at the start of puberty and not having hit a big growth spurt and all.**

The screen quickly flashed to show Naruto's image, with several of the girls thinking he was pretty cute for a 12 year old. Suddenly Gray wakes up, wonders where he was, but then stopped caring and decided to just go with the flow. Juvia was upset that Gray-sama left her warm and wet embrace, but was still happy that he was next to her. (A/N I know what it sounds like and it was purely intentional. Juvia definitely has some Yandere tendencies and I want to play with it.)

**His diet didn't help with those matters.**

**His favorite food was ramen, so the nutritions he needed to grow just weren't there. His body hadn't really started growing just yet, but without a change in diet his next growth spurt wouldn't be what it could have been. Of course, he loved ramen way to much to care about this.**

**He wished he had a bowl of ramen right now.**

Everyone looked at Erza who was still eating her cake, unaware that everyone was staring at her.

**Naruto Uzumaki wore what many thought of as an eyesore for a ninja like him to wear, well he would tell them to fuck off. He wore an orange track suit with a high white collar and blue shoulders, even the pants were bright orange. He had blue shinobi sandals that left his toes exposed, but allowed for greater foot manuvering, thus being better for battle despite the open toes being a slight weakness. Yet, even in his orange he had still snuck up on and surprised even higher level ninjas, using his own stealth skill to his advantage, sneaking around for pranks having taught him how to do so without getting caught.**

"Ninjas! Awesome! Nin-Nin!"

**He could seriously use a bowl of ramen right now, before he died when he splattered on the bottom of the cavern floor... because his newest teacher thought it would be a good idea to get him to use the chakra, inner energy, of the creature that was sealed inside of him at his own birth. Well fuck him, Naruto would escape this... long fall by himself without the help of some stupid fox! Naruto reached out for one of the spikes on the wall, before he yelped in pain when had his right eye cut cleanly through.**

Erza stopped eating her cake as she felt a phantom pain in right eye, sympathizing with the young boy who had to deal with a similar pain she had at around the same age. Makarov was trying to stay calm, while also trying to keep Mavis from bursting into tears as she heard this. Good thing this was not on the screen.

**He covered his face in agony, blooding pouring out of the whole in his eye. He shouted out in pain, not even able to focus now that his eye had been gouged out by the spike on the wall, but his own survival filling him to the brim with a need to not die, Naruto surpassed his pain for the moment, shock helping him get over his missing eye, and apparently the deep cut on the palm of his hand. He was still falling towards the bottom of the giant and very deep trench in the ground, so using the blood on his hand, he started to go through strange signs with his hands, before he summoned his chakra and placed it under him.**

**A tadpole... a tadpole appeared in mid-air under him, before it vanished in a poof of smoke to leave Naruto to die alone.**

**"Oh come ON! I don't want to die like this! Not before I finally beat that bastard Sasuke! Not before I kick Neji's ass! Not before I get Sakura-chan to give me a kiss!" Naruto shouted almost comically as he plummeted towards his doom down below. He was missing an eye, and he could feel the blood seeping down his face. For some reason, the cut on his face was already gone as a flood of energy filled his body for a brief moment, and then like it was never there to begin with, it was gone, leaving Naruto a little more tired than before.**

**"**He sounded a little like you flame-brain, except he sounds smarter."

"What did you say droopy eyes. I'm surprised that you can even focus this long without losing your clothes you ice stripper."

"You want to go lizard breath?"

"Anytime you Frosty."

"Natsu…Gray, Do I need to educate you on proper behavior. Some people are trying to listen and we cannot hear over your bickering." Erza said with a glare, and the two completely dropped the argument with both starting to sweat excessively.

**New check list, his eye was gone, but he wasn't bleeding anymore from his face or his hand. Not really useful when he was going to DIE by splattering on the ground.**

**Naruto looked down into the darkness below, and taking off his awesome orange jacket, Naruto threw it down below onto one one of the spikes down below. Naruto took out two kunai from his pouch and tied ninja wire around them, before he threw them and impaled his jacket with them. The kunai stuck to the jacket, going through it and into the stone, before he passed them and continued to fall down. Using his chakra in his hands to stick to the wire, Naruto jerked and popped his shoulder out of place, before he grinned when he saw he was hanging in the air, no longer falling to his death either. He was just swinging back in forth, hanging by one arm.**

Everyone let loose a breath they were holding seeing him survive. He was barely as old as them when they first joined the guild, and few of them could actually say that they could react the way he did under that pressure.

**Blood was seeping down his arm, and dripping to the ground... that was three feet under him. Naruto would have jumped in fright if he could when he saw that the ground was so close. If he had been a second slower, he would have splattered on the ground. He let go of the wire, and hearing the sound of ripping Naruto saw that his jacket above him had been torn into shreds. Naruto pouted at his jacket being ruined, before he noticed he could barely feel his arm... thankfully the three foot drop was barely a problem to him as his feet landed on the ground, before sinking slightly.**

**"Water?" Naruto questioned lightly when he saw that he was sinking up to his knees in water, his pants getting soaked from the liquid. Groaning in annoyance, Naruto removed the wet clothes, before he tied them to the wire that he had saved his own life with. He would use this as a checkpoint so that he could remember where he had gotten here from, and then he would find someway to climb back to the top. He was in his boxers now, but he kept his kunai holder attached to his leg, and his shuriken and tool pouch attacked to the back of his boxers. He had no idea how long he would be down here, or what else was down here as well.**

**So deciding that it would be important for him to see if he could find another way up, Naruto started to walk farther down the small current he could feel. Strangely enough, Naruto couldn't even feel his missing eye at this point, when his face at healed he didn't know what happened, but it was like his eye was just... not there now. It didn't hurt, but he couldn't feel it either. His depth perception was shot to hell, but he was walking down a straight path so there was no need to get this fixed right away... if it could be fixed.**

"His regeneration is ridiculous if he is able to function that soon. Even I was out of it for a while after I lost my limbs." Gildarts said as he brought Cana closer to him. He did not want his precious daughter to suffer anywhere near as much as he did. Meanwhile Cana started to get a tick mark on her forehead with her dad starting to go into overprotective mode again.

"He is a real man!"

**He was missing an eye after all.**

**Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours of walking through the water, never really stopping for anything. The top on the way out of the giant crack in the ground was at least a mile or higher, making him wonder just HOW deep this crack in the ground was. Naruto could see a cave, but as he walked it started to grow even darker than it was before. Naruto groaned, figuring that night had begun, so reaching into his dry pouch, Naruto found a glow stick and he cracked it, before he lit up the area around him just enough for him to continue to see where he was going.**

**He honestly had no idea how long he was down here, but it must have been awhile now, because he was starting to get tired. He could see a dim light in the cave that he could see, so going towards it, he got up onto the small strip of land connected to the cave in the ground, before he started to walk towards the cave itself. He held his glow stick out, and he could see what looked to be the ruins of some sort of... actually, he didn't even know what was here. Naruto groaned in pain and jumped on one foot when he hit his foot on a stone, and looked down at the stone, he gulped when he saw it.**

**A headstone.**

**He was in a graveyard, and one that looked like it had not been taken care of in hundreds of years... maybe even thousands. Naruto had no clue, and he was starting to get really creeped out by it. Naruto looked at the graves, and most of them had their names destroyed, or have become unreadable from years of neglect. Of course, what he could see was that each grave had the strangest picture of what looked to be a fairy... a fairy with a tail on the end of it? He had no clue what that was about.**

Everyone's eyes grew somber from hearing this.

**Naruto tripped over another grave, before his head smashed into and broke one of the headstones. Groaning and holding his head, Naruto dropped his glow stick and it landed on the ground near one of the graves. Naruto grabbed it, before he looked at the grave that he broke and tried to see who he would have to say he was sorry to. Naruto dusted off part of the grave, before he looked closely.**

**Erza Scarlet**

Everyone looked shocked at the fact that Naruto somehow managed to discover the ruins of the Kardia Cathedral, and that he managed to find Erza's grave

**"Sorry Erza Scarlet, I didn't mean to break your headstone. I hope you can forgive me." Naruto said sheepishly. He honestly hoped that he wasn't going to get haunted for disturbing this worn down, and barely there grave. He was just lucky that this grave seemed to be in slight better condition than some of the others he had seen. Though why they were here, he had no clue.**

**"I can forgive you." A feminine voice said from behind him.**

**Naruto screamed like a little girl as he jumped high up and smashed his head on the ceiling, before he landed on his ass and started to move away from where he heard the voice. Naruto was gasping and holding his chest with his heart pumping blood at a mile a second. He could almost hear his own heartbeat thumping in his ears at the moment, and with his light having landed near the sound of the voice, Naruto could see something.**

Natsu starts breaking out laughing since Erza can scare anyone without her having to do anything. Lucy just gives Naruto her sympathy since she has had a similar feeling whenever Erza is looking for he specifically.

**A woman.**

**A ghost of a woman. This woman had burning red hair that went down her back and ended at her waist, and she wore over her chest what appeared to be the armor of a knight with a golden cross going over one part of the armor. She had fair, but pale skin, though that could be from the fact she was dead. She had no legs, only some kind of strange ghostly tail leading towards the broken grave, and her arms had armor on them as well, only showing parts of her biceps. He could see she had a blue skirt on, even thought she had no legs, and her eyes were a strange and warm brown color. On her left arm was the same fairy symbol, in the color blue... and the symbol was glowing brightly. She had a bombastic figure, and even under her armor the plating over her chest showed she was well endowed with large breasts.**

**She floated over to him, and...she touched him.**

**Naruto was frozen in complete fear, while her eyes seemed to be a little shocked.**

**"Such powerful Yang energy inside of you. Even a ghost like me can touch you, very interesting... and you recently lost your eye. The life force inside of you is so incredible that it could even bring me back into the material plane... simply amazing." This woman stated as she rubbed his cheek, before he hand slightly slipped through him, before the cold feeling of death gripped inside of his chest like cold water being dumped onto his body. She seemed surprised when he yelped and then she realized that he could feel her touch.**

Mavis gets up and runs to hug Erza, happy that someone else went through the same thing she does on a daily basis. It's not everyday that you hear that someone is able to materialize their spirit when their body has died.

**"Little lady, I didn't mean to break your grave! Please don't curse me!" Naruto shouted as he backed away from her, and the woman seemed to be a little confused for a moment.**

**"I can't do anything like that. I can't even leave my own grave for farther than a few feet. Even if I could, I wouldn't young man. You broke my grave by complete accident... and I am dead. I have no need for my grave to stay intact. I am Erza... Erza Scarlet by the way. What is your name young man?" Erza asked with a kind smile when she looked at the young male. Naruto gulped, before he pointed to himself. Erza nodded, her kind expression growing really irritated at his lack of answer.**

All of the girls thought that Erza would resort to her usually methods of gaining information, while Erza thought it was rude of Naruto to make her wait so long for an answer.

**"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto greeted, getting a little less scared the more she talked to him normally like this. Erza nodded, before she placed her hand on top of his lost eye. She forced him to open it, before she took a close look into it. She made a face of pity for a second, before she smiled lightly.**

**"Uzumaki huh... this makes you the second Uzumaki to come down here... the last being a woman around 80 years ago... Mito Uzumaki I think... you Uzumaki have some amazingly high life force... it would be such a shame for this to keep you from reaching your full potential... my body is magically preserved inside of my grave." Erza seemed to mutter to herself as she looked at the state of his missing eye, taking her hand off of her and getting into a thinking position. She looked over at her grave for a second, before she looked back at the really confused Naruto, who was staring at her in wonder.**

"Master, is that what our guild does to all its members when they perish?" That would partly explain how Mavis was still able to be around them.

"Only those who die while they are still apart of the guild. I ask Porlysica to clean ones wounds then have here perform the magic. I am thankful that we have not had to do it that often."

**For a ghost, she was being REALLY nice to him.**

**He would ask about this Uzumaki lady later when he got the chance.**

**"Hey lady, what are you mumbling about?" Naruto asked rudely after a moment, before Erza turned her head back to him.**

**"Naruto, dig up by body. With magic, my body should still be preserved perfectly since my death. Take my right eye, and place it in your head. I will do the rest, using your lifeforce to attach it." Erza told him. Like she said before, she had no need for her body since she was good and dead. It was just a preserved chunk of flesh that couldn't decay thanks to a spell that had been cast on it. If she could help the younger generation with her body, then she would let this boy see with both eyes again if she got the chance to. Her own right eye had been a fake using her DNA, and a spell so that the eye would change to the size of the person it was in.**

Everyone looked partially surprised at Erza's future self for offering this. Erza is known for having someone twisted morals compared to others based on her upbringing, but this was a little too much even for them.

**"You want me to what?" Naruto asked, not really sure he heard that right.**

**"You lost your eye, well my body is perfectly preserved. Take my eye and replace your lost one, you put it in, and I'll do the rest... Well get to it!" She demanded, and Naruto went over to her grave in shock and started to use his hands to dig into the ground. She watched over him digging up her body with a bittersweet smile on her face. She saw some fear in his eyes, but that might be because she was a ghost. She had a smile on her face as she watched the young man do as she told him to do, and she looked at him with a slightly critical eye.**

Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy, and Wendy shiver.

**His body was lean... it was fit... this body obviously got his figure from his mother... whoever his mother was. The boy was much better trained for his age than she had been when she was his age. That showed great signs for his physical abilities, and the training he already had before now. He showed high pain tolerance if he was able to get here after recently losing an eye, while not even showing any discomfort when she messed around with the lost eye. That was some high ability to tolerate hurt, and despite herself she looked at the boy and saw a little of herself in him.**

**The boy had great amounts of physical and spiritual energy inside of his body, with his physical energy largely outweighing the spiritual energy. If he could channel it correctly, he could gain some monster strength from using more of his Yang and less of his Yin. The boy had huge amounts of this... chakra if she remembered right, in his body. So much chakra that she was able to leech some off of him to touch him body, simply because there was so much physical energy leaking from him that even a ghost could gain a slightly physical form. It was amazing really that a boy this age had this kind of trained body, and huge reserved of energy.**

Makarov is silently comparing Naruto to Laxus in his head. Both had a great source of power in their bodies that wasn't natural, coupled with their naturally high reserves of energy. Then he face started to slip into pure terror as he thought of someone who was born like Laxus, but with the mentality of Natsu and Erza. That was a pure recipe for disaster.

**He was certainly an interesting one, since the woman that had been here last had told her that the cave was located inside of a mile deep canyon at least, and the cave itself was located in the darkest place in the canyon. This boy had some amazing survival skills, and the ability to pull through great challenges if he could find this place and survive the fall on his own like this. She had to admit she was impressed with him, impressed enough to give up one of her eyes... okay, it wasn't like she even needed them anymore, being dead and all, but still.**

**"Stupid Pervy Sage... this is all your fault." Naruto mumbled as he worked, catching the ghost's attention.**

**"Pervy Sage? Is that some kind of affectionate nickname? Who is this person?" Erza questioned in curiosity, while Naruto rubbed the back of his hand sheepishly.**

**"He was suppose to be teaching me this month, but so far he hasn't taught me anything. Then he threw me into this crack in the ground, and here I am... the jerk is totally getting kicked in the balls." Naruto grumbled near the end of his explaination, and Erza looked very interested in this story of his.**

**"Training you, what would he be training you for?" Erza urged Naruto to continue, and he grinned at the chance to talk out some of his issues.**

**"The Chunin Exams! I am totally going to kick ass and get promoted! But more than that, this bastard hurt a friend of mine... his own cousin! I promised on her blood, I SWORE that I would beat him ya know! I mean, I never had a family, but you don't hurt your family! That is just, like, the worst!" Naruto shouted in frustration. Erza stayed completely silent and she listened to Naruto talk, and she placed her hand on her chin and looked over Naruto with a critical eye.**

**"I agree, hurting friends and family is unforgivable... Did I tell you to stop digging!?" Erza growled at him when she saw he had stopped digging up her body. Narut yelped lightly, before he returned to digging her up with double speed. She smiled at his action, before she looked at him working with a thoughtful expression.**

Everyone looked at Natsu after hearing Naruto's enthusiasm and reaction to Erza. The similarities between the two were by everyone and the guild members shuddered to think what Naruto would do if he actually appeared at their guild.

**Maybe... just maybe she could help this boy. She was unable to leave this place because her body had spell placed on it, BUT if part of her body left this place, say her eye, then she would be able to leave just fine without a problem. Of course, she would be forced to be near Naruto, but the boy seemed like a bright, as in cheery, young man so that wouldn't be too bad. Of course, she wouldn't just use him as a free ticket to get out of here. She had offered him her eye sure, but that was before she thought up this. Suddenly adding strings to her earlier offer would seem like she was just using the boy, while only she gained something out of it.**

**"Hey lady, how did you die?" Naruto asked as he continued doing what she asked him to do.**

**"Huh? Oh, I had a heart attack. Turns out eating cake for every meal isn't good for your heart, who know? My training kept me slim, but my arteries couldn't take the abuse forever." Erza seemed to ask even herself, while Naruto sweat dropped. Okay, so this woman had a food addiction like he did, and worse yet her addiction is what killed her at such a young age. Naruto couldn't help but start to sweat.**

Erza froze in shock while Mirajane starting laughing like crazy to the point where she was actually turning blue on the floor. The thought of Erza dying like that was always a thought in the back of Makarov's head ever since he watched Erza start to devour strawberry shortcake shortly after joining the guild. All of the non S-Class fairies wisely shut their mouths in fear of how Erza would react to this news, but sweat dropped when she started eating another cake, albeit a lot slowly them before.

**Maybe he should stop eating ramen for every meal of the day, because if this lady died when she looked maybe twenty, then it was possible that he would die from his own addiction. Naruto almost cried at the very thought of cutting back on ramen, but with this woman proving that food addictions could kill, then maybe it was time to rethink his own diet a little.**

**"Oh... hey... were you strong? You have some pretty cool armor on." Naruto asked as he looked at her ghostly form, and she smiled in pride.**

**"I was by no means the strongest, but as long as I was strong enough to protect my comrades, then I was happy with my strength. I was an S-Class Mage though." Erza answered his question with complete honesty, while Naruto grinned at her.**

**"That is SO cool! Do you think you can teach me your techniques?!" Naruto asked in excitement, and she thought about it for a second.**

Now it made perfect sense of why the title is named such.

**This boy was going to be strong, she could tell, but he had NO magic. That was an easy fix though, using his own Yang energy and her eye as a base, she could transfer her old bodies Magical Container into him, and have his massive amounts of Yin energy, just because he had larger amounts of Yang didn't mean his Yin wasn't large as well, fuel the magical container.**

**"Even better, from now on I will be your personal teacher. I will teach you everything I knew in life... though I might have to make your body my new home. My 'techniques' need my magical container to use... I can give that to you, but I would come attached with it." Erza answered as gently as she could, so basically she gave him a blunt answer that he might or might not to hear. Naruto was still grinning though as he dug her up, and she couldn't help but feel mixed feelings over her ordering him to dig up her body.**

"Uh, Erza, does your armor refit itself with its wielder?" Gray asked a little nervously. He was on full alert in case Erza snapped from the earlier news.

"While it does change size as I get older, it is not meant to fit to a male frame." Erza said with a completely neutral tone.

**"Awesome, I am so going to kick Neji's ass... and then Sasuke's ass... and then I am going to gain everyone's respect." Naruto whispered to himself, before his fingers hit something. Feeling metal under his fingers, Naruto grabbed the sides of the item and lifted it up, revealing a coffin inside of it. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw an exact body of the woman floating nearby, but with legs. Standing up, Naruto went over to the water nearby and dunked his hands inside of it to get the mud and dirt off of it. He didn't want to get her dirty after all, so going back to her body, he gulped.**

**"Go on, just grab my eye and rip it out, It's not hurting YOU or anything, and it isn't grave robbing when I am the one giving you permission to do it." Erza said, and with a nod Naruto reaching down at Erza's face, her peaceful face that looked like she could be just sleeping, like she was still alive, as perfect preserved as the day she had died. Erza could see the hesitation in him, so grabbing his hand she guided him towards her eye and started to dig his fingers inside her eye socket.**

**Then she yanked his arm, and with his arm came out her own eye. Surprisingly, to both of them, blood leaked out of her eye socket as well, showing just how well preserved her body had been. Naruto opened his eye and leaned his head up, before he winced when he started to lower her eye into his empty eye socket. Erza reached into his skull, before she started to attract a lot of Naruto's yang energy into his eye socket, and as her eye entered his eye socket the yang energy started to take her eye and give it to him.**

**With the eye, Erza reached into her own body and started to transfer her bodies magical container into Naruto's own body. She felt a rush of life enter her as she did this, and she heard Naruto gasp in pain. Her eyes widened when she saw him collapse into her coffin and groan as his hands went to his head. Her eyes widened, and she found that she could NOT take her hands out of either her body, or his body. She was stuck, and she looked at her body and could see the scarlet red color in her hair start to drain into pure white.**

**Then she looked at HIS hair, and she could see it start turn from blond into scarlet red. Her eyes widened when his right arm started to glow blue on the biscep, with the Fairy Tail stamp appearing there, while the one on her bodies arm completely vanished.**

"Ahhhhhhh, Erza can infect other people with her mind. I need to leave before she does it to me!" Natsu flipped the fuck out and it took Gildarts to make him calm him down, with Lisanna calmly petting Natsu to keep him calm.

Meanwhile, the fact that the Fairy Tail stamp transferred over to Naruto did not go unnoticed by Makarov and Mavis.

**She was changing him... she was changing his body so that her magical container would be able to match up with him. She was also hurting him when she was doing this, because the eye was already set and ready to be looked out of. His other eye, thankfully, remained the purest of blues, but to her surprise the other eye remained her own brown color... that was not a good sign. The eye was suppose to change into a blue color.**

**His hair finished turning scarlet, and it had lost it's spiky quality, flattening to his head, and with his rounder face it made him look slightly like... a Tomato? For some reason calling his face a tomato just seemed to fit perfectly. She was thankful that when she was able to take her hand out of her body and his body, that the only changes that he seemed to go through were the fact that he had red, straight hair, and on his right arm was the stamp of her guild. She didn't count the eye as a change, because they had been trying to give that to him.**

**He was sleeping, she noticed after a moment. The changes, and gifting him with her own traits had taken a lot out of him. Erza placed her hands inside of his body, before she started to make him move in his sleep, standing up and covering up her coffin with it's lid. She made him step out of the ground, before she used him to push the dirt back over her coffin, using some of it to purposely hide her grave. Then she took her hands out of him and started to wait for him to wake up.**

Hearing the Erza could manipulate Naruto's body made Natsu even more frantic than before and Gildarts was thinking about taking a lesson from Erza and just knock him the fuck out.

**She smiled gently when she looked at him sleeping calmly thought, and he deserved a good rest. She had a long rest herself, so floating over his body, she found out that she was correct. Her ghost was no longer connected to her grave, but now she was connected to her ACTIVE magical container inside of this boy. This boy who by complete accident stumbled upon her grave and awoke her by breaking her headstone. It was amazing the amount of Yang energy he had, and how his Yin energy alone was still large enough to fill her own magical container, which was said to be way larger than average.**

**This boy had utterly monsterous reserves of chakra if she could cut them down by so much so that she could give him her magical container and him still have over 3/4ths of his original chakra still available to him. She had never met somebody with so much raw and untapped potential in her life, and frankly, she would love to become part of that potential. Her attention was stolen from Naruto, when she heard the sound of splashing and saw a group of... people wearing cloaks come into the room with lanterns in their hands. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the black clad people wearing white masks, and at the back of the group was a large man in kabuki clothing with long and spiky white hair, with red lines going down his face.**

The television screen showed the man's appearance, and Makarov immediately felt a sense of kinship with this man for a reason he did not understand.

**"Okay, I wonder who they are." Erza said to herself as they ran through her and got to Naruto. The white haired man pushed to the front of the group, before he looked extremely relieved that Naruto seemed to be okay. He turned Naruto over onto his back, before he seemed to be examining something on Naruto's stomach that seemed to mysteriously just appear when he poked Naruto in the belly button. Erza looked at it for a second, before she made sure to remember to question Naruto about it.**

**"Lord Jiraiya, what do you think caused these changes? The Kyuubi's seal is still in place, proving without a shadow of a doubt that this is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Yet his features, he is suppose to have blond hair and no tattoo on his arm." One of the mystery people asked the white haired male, who frowned.**

**"I don't know. It may be him awakening some sort of bloodline, but it can't be the work of the foxes. The seal hasn't been changed at all, and the seal isn't designed to do this. He is going to be okay though, nothing seems wrong with him." Jiraiya said as he picked Naruto up, and he smiled lightly when he looked at the red hair on Naruto's head. Then he frowned again and he started to bring Naruto out of this cave without even so much as looking around the place, while the people with him followed after him.**

**Erza was being dragged as well, being connected to Naruto's body she couldn't leave his side even if she wanted to. She looked back at her grave one final time, before she grinned and thought about her new apprentice.**

**Naruto the Apprentice of the Fairy Queen.**

**That had a nice ring to it!**

Natsu finally calmed down enough that he didn't need anyone to restrain him. "Why the hell does Erza get to be a main character? Erza, trade places with me in the story."

Chapter end

**So how was this chapter? I did get permission from dragon slayer so please do not report this. I am definitely open to criticism and ideas for what the characters say. I admit that I am not that knowledgeable about some characters personalities, so any help is greatly appreciated. I will try to make this a once a week update, but I cant guarantee it. I also discussed with fairy tail if I could use a Naruto from one of his stories and he said that I could. I decided that I would use the Naruto from Human Alien if I do use him. I will put up a poll on my profile to decide it. It will be up for about 2 weeks after I first post this chapter so hurry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay with this. I know a lot of you only favorite me because this is Fairy Tail's work, but this is really just a side project of mine. I get distracted and I need medication just to stay on task and actually write. I am waiting for Victory Century to come out before continuing HDD Naruko, but I have other things in production. Check them out. I did this in an hour.**

The next moment after Natsu tried to attack Erza, he was on the ground with two black eyes as a footstool for Erza. Gray was smirking at Natsu, but was smart enough to know that one wrong word will put he down there with him. Erza had a cup of tea with her cake and acted like nothing was wrong. "Now that the interruption is over, shall we continue?"

**"Wow, so this is your basic armor?" Naruto asked as he stood in the middle of a training ground that he normally used. He was looking over his own body in surprise when he felt a light boost in his strength while he was wearing armor. He had awoken the day after he had passed out, and had been let out of the hospital without anyone being against him. Erza was floating next to his body without any legs, her ghostly tail leading towards the center of his back. It turned out that she could go inside of his body, since he was her new link to this world, she had to follow him around.**

**"Yes, those were my everyday clothes." Erza said as she looked over Naruto and was giving him a look of approval. She had been wondering if Naruto could work passed the shame of wearing female clothes and be truly willing to do anything it took to grow stronger, and she was not disappointed in his strength of will. She was surprised by the complete lack of shame that Naruto seemed to have when wearing what most would call disgusting for a guy to wear. Of course, his current clothes he was wearing could be considered pretty average of the shame scale.**

**Because his old clothes were lost and destroyed, he now HAD to wear something new.**

**"Why did this chest shrink down though?" Naruto said as he pointed at the chest of the armor. It was strange, since Erza was so well endowed he would expect that her armor wouldn't fit him at all. He was wearing her silver chest armor that she called her basic setting. He had the shoulder blades already attached to his shoulders, protecting them from getting damaged. Metallic gauntlets covered him up to his elbows like her, showing off parts of his bicep. Black gloves could be seen under the armor, showing an extra layer of clothing. You couldn't see it, but Naruto had on his black shirt on under Erza's... HIS armor now. Erza had told him that her power was his power now, and she was going to help him master it.**

**The armor had shrunk down to fit his size, and the chest had flattened out since he lacked the breasts to use them. The armor was still slightly feminine, but because he lacked her boobs, the armor didn't see the need to have the chest become so large. Even her blue skirt shortened from her own length so that it was still doing down to mid-thigh on him. Her knee-high leather boots had become his size as well unsurprisingly.**

**The clothes were a tight fit, yet they were layered so that he could bend and move around normally.**

The television screen now flashed an image of Naruto, but most of them just shrugged it off. They haven't seen much of the fashion of this place, but to them someone dressing up weird was nothing. They constantly dealt with a stripper, and see Master Bob of Blue Pegasus. A young teen boy wearing Erza's armor with a skirt was nothing.

**"You have no boobs. I got my armor when I was flat chested, and enchantments were placed on it so that it would always fit my body. So when I grew, it also grew with me. It will ALWAYS fit you, because it will always grow or shrink with you. You lack a chest, henceforth, no need for the armor to have breasts either." **

Mira gave a small chuckle, but Erza either didn't notice or didn't want to start another fight.

**Erza explained to him simply and swiftly, not wasting even a second explaining the reasoning behind it, saying only what she had to. She was floating around him though and looking at the shape of his body. Not as in how it looked, but more how much trouble he was having standing using her armor.**

**Her armor weighed about 150 pounds easily, yet he seemed to be having no trouble moving in the slighest.**

**It was amazing, either that, or when she stole parts of his Yin energy to move and refuel her own magical container inside his body, she had shifted the balance even more than before, thus making his own body a little stronger physically thanks to the even more unbalanced Yang and Yin inside of his body.**

**"So let me get this straight, I imagine what armor I use... and then I draw on this... magic and surround myself with it right?" Naruto asked just to make sure that he got everything right. Erza nodded to herself lightly, because Naruto seemed to only understand the strangest or most basic of instructions available to him.**

"Reminds me a lot of flame brain." Gray said smugly. "Erza, how many times did you have to replace concepts with food for him to understand. I remember when you were teaching him math, you used burgers."

"More times than I care to remember. It would have been easier for me if I used cake, but he responded best with meat. Honestly Natsu, you were such a problem child." Natsu would have tried to defend himself, but Erza's boots were still on his spine, and suddenly jumping up would make him spill her cake…again. This was not the first time he was forced to be her footstool. At least she was somewhat merciful in her beating this time.

'And this is why you apparently died of too much cake.' Was the thought that ran rampant through everyone's head.

**"Not exactly, not only did I use armor that gave me more powers, but also weapons with those armor. You have a good grasp on the basics of summoning my basic armor. It maybe though because my own magical container is well trained in summoning already though." Erza mused lightly as Naruto held his hands together in front of his body. Erza looked over at his hands and she could feel Naruto reaching into the second... THIRD energy source in his body. She was glad that he already knew how to draw on chakra, because it made it easy for him to learn how to sense his own inner energies and draw on them.**

**That didn't make him a master though.**

**"So awesome, what kind of powers does this armor give?" Naruto asked as he moved his body around a little.**

**"None really. Though in that armor I still had access to my basic telekinesis." Erza answered when a glow appeared in Naruto's hand, before a normal sword appeared in his hand. The sword was just average, being maybe 3 feet in blade length, and having a double edge to it. The handle had a firm grip on it, and the guard was slightly wing shaped in a way. Naruto gave a few practice swings of the sword, and Erza frowned. "You have no sword training at all, do you?" Erza asked bluntly as she narrowed her eyes at him.**

"Absolutely horrid. Just sloppy. I have my work cut out for me." Natsu was happy that those words were, for once, not aimed at him.

**"Nope, none at all." Naruto answered as he swung the sword again. Of course he never had sword training before, so he would have to learn that before he could properly use a sword to its best ability. Naruto pat his butt, where he had his pouch attacked to the back of the skirt. Naruto took out a shuriken and a kunai, before he threw the shuriken at a tree, before he wielded the kunai with a back handed grip. "Though, I DO know how to wield a short blade." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he gave a few practice swings.**

"Much more impressive. He is not nearly as hopeless as Natsu as a student." Erza was not insulting Natsu, because even he knew that schoolwork was not his thing. Erza just ignored that for about 6 months before Makarov helped her see reason. She only managed to teach Natsu enough that he wouldn't get ripped off on a job.

**"I can teach you how to wield a sword, but at least you have some basic blade knowledge. That will help out, so at least you aren't starting at zero." Erza sighed out. She had mastered the art of the sword when she was alive, and she would expect nothing less but complete mastery from Naruto when she was done with him. It would seem that right now his only skill that he could use of hers was actually summoning armor. He was only able to summon HIS current outfit because he had seen it on her corpse and on her ghost form. She placed her hand on top of his head, and he stopped swinging his kunai and looked at her.**

**"Hey, what armor is best for a hand to hand person?" Naruto asked after a moment.**

**"Hmm, thinking ahead... smart move. You only have two days... so in that time at best I show you one technique... you have a very basic grasp of using magic. Do you prefer defense or offense?" Erza asked, because depending on his fighting style it would decide what kind of armor she would teach him how to use. It would be best to teach him exactly what he needed to win, and then drill it into his head until he could use it by instinct. She was sure that with his massive amounts of energy, his control over such energy would be pretty much the biggest issue, so a technique that took no real control over energy would be best.**

**"Offense is the best!" Naruto declared boldly, and Erza slammed her fist into the top of his head and sent him flying to the ground.**

"This scene feels very familiar to me." Lucy said with a deadpan. Naruto was really starting to remind her of Natsu. Natsu would have said the same thing…and possibly blown something up along with it.

**"Fool! Offense may be the superior form of combat, but never underestimate the good points in having a good defense either! I will be teaching you how to combine both offense and defense into a great fighting style, the Knight!" Erza exclaimed at him when he stood back up and rubbed the top of his head in pain. Naruto was groaning as he held his head, because this dead woman sure could hit as hard as a brick being thrown off a roof. He would have thought that she couldn't hit very hard since she lacked any muscle, literally as in she had no physical body.**

**She could hit him though, because she was linked to him. Of course, her hits only hurt, they didn't do any true damage to him other than an intense feeling of pain. There wasn't even a bump of his head from where she hit him.**

**"Ouch?! Okay okay, I won't just be on the offense! Did you have to hit me that hard?" Naruto asked with a near stupefied expression on his face, and she looked sheepish for a second, before she got serious again.**

Natsu and Gray were anxious to hear her response. It would finally answer the question of why Erza beat the living shit out of the 4 times a week since they showed up at Fairy Tail.

**"Sorry, but pain is the best teacher. I would rather hurt you now, than allow you to make a fatal mistake in battle from your own ignorance. **

Natsu and Gray contemplated for a second, before realizing that if they did not get their ass handed to them constantly by Erza, they would not have had as big a motivation for growing stronger. It also improved their pain tolerance and endurance. They would have to find some way to secretly thank her for her beatings.

…I think somewhere down the line they suffered too much brain damage.

**Attack and defense go hand in hand, sacrificing one for another as a fighting style is foolish. Yes, in some cases it is needed, but your entire fighting style can't be based around it. You need to find your own unique balance. The Knight is the perfect balance of offensive fighting, yet defensive armor." Erza explained the basis of her fighting style, and how it would be a more use to Naruto than fully offensive. Naruto sat cross-legged and listened to her eagerly. This was the kind of stuff that he wanted to learn in the first place, cool tricks that would help him in a fight.**

**"Okay, so how do I learn about your other armors and weapons?" Naruto asked Erza with a curious look, and she started to think about it for a second.**

**"Truly, it shouldn't be that hard to learn how. First, we need to find you a partner to spar with." Erza said out loud. Naruto grinned and crossed his armored hands, his fingers making a plus sign. Then Erza's eyes widened when she saw a perfectly identical copy of Naruto standing next to Naruto, both of them wearing the Heart Kreuz Armor that she herself always wore, even when not in a fight. The clone looked down at his body, before frowning and closing his eyes.**

**...**

**"I can't use Requip." The Naruto clone said with a frown, and Erza nodded when she felt that this Naruto would be unable to enter the pocket dimension that kept her old armors and weapons. It would seem that the clones were a mostly Yang energy construct, so they would have more trouble tapping into the magic inside of Naruto's real body. Of course, anything that was already on Naruto's body seemed to transfer over to the clone as well. The fact that both had swords in their hands showed more proof of that, so Erza nodded to Naruto.**

"That would be so awesome if he was able to create a clone for every single armor you had Erza-chan. Think of all the fun you could have." Mavis said happily. Everyone else became horrorstruck at the idea of more than one Erza around at one time. Makarov could only think of the ridiculous amount of property damage it would cause, and was close to frothing at the mouth. Gray already passed out and Juvia was giving CPR, while Natsu was only still conscious because of Erza's boot.

Today was a good day for Juvia.

Erza thought is was a good idea, and would look into a clone magic once she got back.

**"Very good idea. Naruto clone, remove the armor manually so that you will be faster and stronger than the real Naruto. The best way to learn is to fight somebody that is stronger than you." Erza ordered, and Naruto was surprised when the clone grinned at him sadistically and started to remove the armor from his body. Whenever the armor hit the ground it vanished in a poof, until the end result was the clone of Naruto wearing only the long black gloves, the skirt, a normal black shirt, and the boots. He was also still holding the sword in his hands.**

**"Wait, I don't think this-AH!?" Naruto shouted in shock when he brought the sword up to block a blow from the clone. The two swords collided, and the clone of Naruto stepped back and started to swing the sword again at Naruto's side even faster than Naruto could block normally. As it was, he barely got the side of the sword there in time so that he could keep himself from getting hurt. He jumped back and continued to retreat, and his hands went up and another clone appeared next to him... only for it to get popped when Naruto used the clone as a shield to cover himself.**

**Erza's eyes widened when she felt a small tinge at the back of her mind.**

**"Stop the match! Naruto clone, get rid of yourself in the most painful way possible." Erza ordered to the clone, who gulped, and raised his sword before stabbing himself in the crotch. The clone exploded in a puff of smoke, before revealing that it wasn't there. The real Naruto yelped and covered his crotch when he felt a phantom pain go through his body, like he had felt that blow even though he hadn't even gotten his by anything.**

The men just stared at Erza in shock.

"I did not tell him to do it. He chose to do that, I only made the suggestion." It was a weak defense even she realized that.

**The next thing that Naruto saw was a fist flying towards his face, knocking him back on his ass holding his face in pain.**

**"Naruto! Why didn't you tell me you got the memories of your clones!? Do you know how useful this would be towards your training!?" Erza demanded the answer out of him as he got back onto his feet. Naruto groaned and held his undamaged face as the strange pain filled him, only to blink when he registered what she was saying.**

**"My clones do what now?" He questioned with a strange look in his eyes. Erza blinked again, before she face palmed. She was connected to him, so the clones memories had been filtered into her own head as well. It wouldn't make sense that Naruto hadn't known this... unless every time he used the clones they were only around for a short while, or were always in Naruto's sight, thus he wasn't learning anything new when he used them. If they had learned something new, then Naruto might have learned this trick, but as it was she suspected he only used clones when he was around them.**

"If he is anything like Natsu, it is probably what Erza thought happened." Laxus said with a smirk. God he missed terrorizing Natsu. Sure he was acting like a dick back before he was excommunicated, but Natsu really made it too easy.

"What is that supposed to mean bastard?" Natsu found his courage and ran up to Laxus to grab the collar of his shirt. Unfortunately he forgot about Erza.

5 minutes later, Natsu was a bloody pile in the corner of the room with Lisanna taking care of him.

**"Your clones, when they pop the energy inside of them goes BACK to you. Everything the learned while alive is also sent back to you. Your shadow clones learn, and you learn what they learn." Erza tried to explain in the easiest way she could. Naruto's eyes widened, before he grinned and looked at Erza like she was a genius.**

**"That is so awesome. So you're saying I can look right and left at the same time?!" Naruto asked excitedly. She scratched her chin in confusion, not understanding the way he put that, but she nodded anyway. Erza held her hand out and 'summoned' a ghostly sword in her hand and turned so that Naruto could see her raise her hand above her head. Then she brought her sword down with both hands in a straight slash, and then she swung her sword from the left to the right in a quick slash.**

**"See this, make as many clones as you can and have them ALL doing this over and over until it become a habit. No amount of clone training in two days will make you a swords master, but it will give you at least the basic moves and grips for the sword." Erza ordered him as she showed him the two most basic sword strikes again. For a beginner, these two sword strikes needed to be mastered before you could begin any serious training. She would have him mastered these two sword strikes before he began any other true sword training. She made sure that Naruto was watching again, before she showed him the exact positions of her hands on the sword and did the motions again.**

**"Roger! Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out as he crossed his fingers, and his chakra started to flare around his body in a blue aura that seemed to swirl like a tornado for a second. Then the entire training ground was covered in multiple puffs of smoke, and Erza looked around with wide eyes when she saw an entire armys worth of clones at Naruto's disposal. She looked at him in shock, before pride filled her eyes.**

"With that Jutsu of his, he would probably get up to Erza's skill level in a couple of months."

**'Naruto... you are going to surpass everyone that came before you.' Erza thought with a sense of pride when she saw the nearly unlimited, or even unlimited, potential that her apprentice had inside of him. His mixed brown and blue eyes looked at her, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his brow. She lost count of how many clones of Naruto there were after she reached the number 600, showing just how massive this boy's reserves were. At her age, she didn't even have a tenth of the pure energy reserves this boy had.**

**"Alright all of you! Get to work on doing what Erza-sensei showed us!" Naruto ordered his clones with a loud yell, and all of them started to run towards the trees and start their training by using their slashes and chopping against the trees. There were plenty of shouts coming from the clones as the clones all did the same moves that Erza did, though they didn't show the exact same amount of grace. They were a bit clumsier than she was, showing inexperience in their sword thrusts.**

**Erza was still impressed though, mostly at the determination.**

**"Naruto, while they work on that I want you to keep practice switching calling out the sword in your hand. While you do this, I will explain to you some of my more used armors. Then you will decide what one will help you the most, so that we can work on this. Students learn quicker when they are learning something they want to learn." Erza reasoned with Naruto, and he nodded with an almost feral grin as he looked at the sword in his hand and started to try and put it back into the pocket dimension that it came from. It took a few seconds, but when the sword glowed golden and vanished Erza counted 11 seconds for his time on making it vanish.**

**Naruto held his hands out again at both sides, before he closed his eyes and started to summon two swords at the same time of the same design.**

**"I learn best... under stress!" Naruto declared as he forced himself to try and summon more than what he had before.**

The boy truly would be one of the fairies if he was born in their generation.

**"Very good, pushing yourself. The armor you are wearing now is the Heart Kreuz Armor, and it grants no real boosts. It is heavy, so wearing it is a handicap and when it is removed for another armor even more power in unleashed. You can already summon this one fine though." Erza commented when she saw Naruto take 14 seconds to summon two swords in his hands. He was grinning to himself, before he started to make them glow as he de-summoned them back from where they came from. "The next armor is the Heaven's Wheel Armor, and it boosts Telekinetic powers and allows you to requip even more swords at one time. It also allows you to fly for short amounts of time. This one needs you to bring your telekinesis and summoning power up another few notches to, so I won't teach you how to summon it yet." Erza informed him, and he pouted over at her as he started to summon the swords again.**

**"Then why would you tell me about it?" Naruto asked with a twitching eye.**

**"The Flame Empress Armor is a big help is battle. Not only does it allow you to use Fire Magic, but it will also allow for you to gain a higher immunity to fire. Strongs flames lose half of their power against the armor, and weaker flames have no affect at all. I seriously suggest this one." Erza explained to Naruto, suggesting it as the next armor that he was going to learn how to use. Of course, all of her armors were good to use in a fight... most of them were good in a fight, so she would let him decide after thinking it over some. She could see him working on summoning the swords again after he de-summoned them.**

**"Heh, badass. Sasuke uses Fire Ninjutsu. That would totally help with beating him up." Naruto said with a grin on his face.**

**"The Flight Armor increases your speed to immense levels, and it would help you would against people that are faster than you. Of course, it has a lighter armor so you trade some defense. Not suggested for somebody that can counter speed. Instead, I would go with the Black Wing Armor over it, since it gives you an increased offense power and the ability to fly." Erza described to him, and the more he was hearing about those armors the more he wanted to learn how to use them. Increased speed, increased offense, increased number of swords, and even flying. That all sounded pretty damn cool to him, and the Flame Empress Armor sounded so badass.**

**"Neji attacks by poking people and pushing his chakra in them." Naruto informed her, and Erza nodded. In that case, no real armor would help when the enemy could attack you by pushing his energy inside of you manually. That would bypass the defense of most armors that protected the body, meaning her heavier armors would be out. She would have to suggest to him armors that would allow greater mobility and speed.**

Erza nodded with her counterparts logic.

**"Then the Lightning Empress Armor or the Robe of Yuen. The Lightning Empress Armor is easy to move in, and it lets you use Lightning Magic and reduces the effects of lightning to almost zero, depending on their strength. The Robe of Yuen though would be a great choice, since it has elastic properties and can prevent energy from invading the users body and help reduce pressure damage." The teacher told her student, who seemed to have some trouble thinking of which of those two would be a better choice over the other ones. Of course, the Robe of Yuen would only really give him the advantage against Neji. He would need some help against all of his opponents, and as far as he could tell he would have to fight either Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, or that weird Kankuro guy after he kicked Neji's ass.**

**Naruto had little doubt in himself that he would win.**

**Naruto had a real teacher now, somebody that was paying attention to him and helping him in some REAL training instead of just making him work on chakra control or making him summon a toad.**

"I don't know how hard those things would actually be for him, but it sound like his other teachers weren't even real men."

**"So many good armors, and so little time... GAH! I don't know what to pick!" Naruto shouted as he summoned two swords at the same time without thinking about it. Erza didn't comment on it, knowing that Naruto would lose his unknowing focus on the swords and try and brag. She could tell that he was the person that would do great under a trial and error method on his own. She was just going to guide him, and after these... Chunin Exams... she would start the real training with him to truly master the art of the sword before she started training him with some of the harder armors to master.**

**She had a real plan for his training, but she was going to take it slow. If she rushed his growth, then he wouldn't truly master what he was learning. He would only master what he was taught, which was NOT the same thing. Once he truly mastered something, he could invent tricks of his own, but with mastering tricks he only learned how to use those tricks and nothing more.**

**"Tell me a little about the other peoples skills. You are not just fighting one person after all. Learn an armor than can help you with more than one opponent. Be sure to think ahead, and have a plan. Thinking on the fly is great, but sometimes thinking ahead is even greater. Your mind is your greatest weapon Naruto, with it you can defeat somebody ten times stronger than you." Erza told Naruto as she flicked him in the middle of the forehead. Naruto unknowingly de-summoned the sword in his left hand as he rubbed his flicked forehead. He smiled widely, before he frowned when he had to think about his opponents.**

**"Well... this Temari girl uses wind... this Kankuro guys uses weird puppets. Shikamaru makes people copy him with shadows... OH, and Shino uses bugs. Then there is this guy Gaara who uses sand, and Sasuke likes to use fire." Naruto explained as he thrust his fist into his other palm. He had a grin on his face at the thought of fighting and winning against people, though he didn't know how exactly he would beat them, he was being trained by an awesome teacher.**

**"Wind, puppets, shadows, bugs, sand, and fire... the Flame Empress Armor would be the best bet for you. Wind is weak to Fire, puppets are made of wood, which fire burns, and bugs are weaker to the flames as well. Shadows need shadows to work, and with fire you have a source of light than than wipe the shadows out. Sand is turned to glass through flames... and flames themselves won't affect the armor... I think the Flame Empress Armor would be the best fit for this occasion... though I may be wrong." Erza said, because she didn't know if Chakra infused sand would burn into glass or not. So far she only had experienced with regular sand being turned to glass, and for all she knew the chakra sand would be immune to turning into glass thanks to the chakra.**

"Wait a second, I had trouble fighting the wind guy the first time I fought him. That doesn't make sense." Natsu comment was largely ignored, due to the fact no one could understand what he was saying. Wendy now had to join Lisanna to heal Natsu. Erza really did a number on him. Kudos to the White Mage.

**"Okay! Lets get to work! How do I summon the Flame Empress Armor!?" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm, and he worked in the question at the same time with just as much enthusiasm. Erza sighed, before she floated over to Naruto and placed the palm of her hand over her old eye inside of head. Naruto didn't blink even as she touched the brown right eye he had, and Erza used that as the link she needed to use her old magic container in him so that she could implant the image of her armor inside of his head.**

**He blushed.**

**From what he could 'see', the armor was a LOT more... feminine than the pretty neutral armor he was wearing right now. At least this current armor, the only really feminine thing was the skirt and the knee-high boots. Though even some men wore skirts into battle for their fighting style, so that wasn't as bad as most would think. Naruto gulped with the blush still on his face, before he resolved the fact with himself that he was going to learn and master everything that Erza was going to teach him.**

**She gave him her old eye, and she was teaching him her old tricks. She already gave him a lot, so he would work his hardest to work passed the embarrassment. Naruto closed his eyes and he started to picture them armor in his head again, now knowing what it looked like so that he could get a good picture in his head.**

**'Oh cool, this armor has a lot of orange in it.' Naruto thought to himself as the armor he was wearing slowly started to glow. The glow then turned into golden dust and vanished, while his body started to glow instead, hiding the fact he was naked. Erza was watching with a passive eye as Naruto started to summon the armor she had suggested to him. He was taking awhile, and so far she had already reached the 13 second mark in how long it was taking him to switch between the Heart Kreuz Armor and the Flame Empress Armor.**

**"Faster! An enemy would have attacked you by now!" Erza shouted at him, and the glow stopped and revealed him in his new armor after 21 seconds had passed by. Erza frowned at the time, but she had to admit that it wasn't the worst thing that he could be starting with. She looked to see that Naruto's face was covered with a blush as he wore this armor, and for good reason. The boy was looking very much like a flat chested girl fight now because of his lean form, and his face being a bit more like what she would assume was his mother's face. The red straight hair didn't help the look either.**

"Aww, he looks pretty cute right now." Levy said paying more attention than before. Gajeel started to get a little jealous, but then scoffed. Like he would lose Levy to a crossdresser.

**He succeeded in summoning the armor.**

**The Flame Empress Armor was made up of only the colors dark red, black, and orange metals and fabrics. The first piece of armor that would be seen was the torso armor that covered him from his pecs to his crotch, very much like a one piece swimming suit, but without any shoulder pieces, leaving his shoulders and biceps exposed. Of course, the magic of the armor affects the entire body, so Naruto's uncovered body was still very much being protected against flames, just not physical hits as much. Around his chest, the pecs, was a flatter piece of orange armor shaped similar to flames that left have of his upper chest exposed. The next was the stomach that had an outer dark red design of flames, connecting to black flames over the stomach, and then was the orange flame metallic design over the top of the crotch like a belt, with a black fabric extending down to cover the crotch like a bikini bottom... hey, just because it changes size doesn't mean it changes gender... because it doesn't.**

**Around his neck was an orange flame-like collar that had two dark red dragon-like wings coming from the back and pointing at the ground. Two dragon-horn styled clips were in his red hair, looking like the horns of dragons.**

**Long black flame-like stockings went up Naruto's legs to mid-thigh, showing off his thighs, but those were mostly for decoration than any real purpose. At Naruto's knees were orange flame like knee guards, connected to red dragon-like shin guards with armored boots shaped like dragon's feet. The final pieces of the armor were on the arms, going up to almost the biscpe were loose black gloves, and over them were elbow protectors made up of orange metal styled like fire. Then red metal styled like dragon scales with orange on the forearm. Then the gauntless ended with dragon-like red fingers, and on top of his hand were orange pieces of armor with four spiked pointed forward like claws were.**

**In Naruto's right hand, because he was right handed, there was a red sword with an orange flame designed guard. The red blade of the sword had a black center, and it was shaped like flames slightly, being a little more curved on the sides, while being double edges, and ended in a sharp point. The blade was about 3 feet long as well, and a 4 inches wide.**

**"Flame Empress Armor!" Naruto declared with a grin on his face, even though his cheeks were tinted with pink. He was embarrassed to wear this armor, but hey, he turned into a naked woman to embarrass people for fun. This was nothing when compared to that, or so he told himself. Naruto felt Erza smashed her fist into his head, and he yelped and jumped up before holding it in pain.**

**"To long, so do it again until you cut down the time to a minimum of five seconds!" Erza demanded of him. She expected nothing less than him to meet her standards, and 21 seconds was far to long for him to summon this armor. She would work him to the bone until he found it in himself to cut it down to what she wanted it to be. The clones in the background practicing basic sword slashes all stopped and started to chuckle at what Naruto was wearing, before they shivered and got back to work when they saw Erza give them a death glare.**

**She was pretty, but she was ALSO scary!**

Even as a ghost, people feared Erza.

**"Yes Erza-sensei!" Naruto yelled with a salute as his body started to glow, and Erza began to keep track of his time when he switched into the armor before. She mentally got to 14 seconds, but that armor was the easiest to get into, so she didn't count it for him. She looked around and saw the clones still practicing, before she saw one clone had shown improvement. Erza mentally forced that clone to pop, since she was connected to Naruto, she could force his own clones to pop with a mental command it would seem. The clone's experience started to spread out over all of the other remaining clones, and they all started to imitate the popped clone, showing even more improvement now that they had an example.**

**"Basics! If you lack the basics, then you will fail! Punching, kicking, slashes, and dodging! This four are the basic moves that you will use in a fight! Remember them! You can learn a hundred fighting styles, but one person that has mastered the basics is worth even more than somebody that knows those hundred styles! Master your body!" Erza shouted out loudly, with her voice reaching all of the clones. They started to grin, before they were filled with inspiration to improve in this boring task. Erza closed her eyes and smiled to herself when she heard their enthusiasm skyrockets and their roars of effort piercing through the air with each strike.**

"Yes Erza-sama." Gray automatically jumped up and saluted, before he realized what he did. Dammit, he thought that her conditioning had wore off. He hasn't done that since their last one-on-one training session in the forest, which was her lecturing him while his head was stuck in the ground.

**It was pretty damn loud.**

**"Understood Erza-sensei!" The real Naruto shouted out as he changed into his newest armor, and she frowned and shook her head.**

**"Shame! You feel shame over your body, showing it off! The true path to mastering this power is forgetting your shame! This is your body, and you have NOTHING to be ashamed of! These armors are clothes, and clothing are made to be WORN! In a fight, gender has no meaning! What your clothes look like has no meaning in a fight, or out of it! Are you ashamed of your body Naruto!" Erza demanded his answer as she shouted her own inspirational demands at him. Naruto was back into the other armor, and he had a surprised look on his face. She was very much right, in a fight did it really matter how you were dressed? If your clothes could distract your opponent for even a second, was that not a good thing?**

"I really should not be surprised by your mindset Erza." Mira said with a smile while shaking her head.

"I only speak the truth. There is nothing wrong with showing skin." She would be right, if the terms modesty or morals did not exist.

**He made the Sexy Jutsu to distract people after all.**

Makarov _really_ wants to see this jutsu and find out if it is as good as it sounds.

**"I am NOT ashamed of my body!" Naruto called out, and Erza smiled, before she looked serious.**

**"My armor! YOUR armor will protect you, and everything you care about if you let it! If you are ashamed of it, then YOU will only hesitate!" Erza yelled at him over the sound of the clones yelling out even louder than before. She smirked when she saw Naruto grow even more determined as his body glowed, and she started to mental counting of how much improvement her speech will have caused him in.**

**Forgetting a sense of shame was the biggest hint to speeding up the exchange between armors.**

"I feel that I saw that in a television show once Erza. Did you already have that speech waiting." Erza blushed at Cana's words. She will admit that some of that _might_ be from something she saw.

**16 seconds is what it took for him to switch between armors, and that was a vast improvement from what he had taken to do before.**

**'I am doing better! So this is what it is like to have somebody REALLY teaching you!?' Naruto thought with an excited grin playing on his lips. So what if he was going to get mocked at first, when people saw how strong he was getting they would have no right to make fun of him. They would be forced to notice him and accept him as a strong person. Erza on the other hand was looking at the symbol on Naruto's left biscep.**

**'He might not know it, but this boy... he would have fit right in with Fairy Tail. I just know it, the spirit of Fairy Tail lives in him.' Erza thought with a genuine smile on her face. She watched as his continued to train his heart out, switching between the armors without stopping. Erza called out to him and made him stop when he was in the Flame Empress Armor, before she floated next to him so she wouldn't have to shout. "Naruto, you have a lot of chakra in your. With that chakra inside of your body, fueling your new magic. I want to see how much magic you have, so I am going to teach you a strong, but easy, Swords Magic technique." Erza started, and Naruto was already smiling at her.**

**This was going to be good!**

**Neji was going to get roasted!**

"You are really doing a great job in this Erza. I doubt that I could be training him better." Makarov told Erza. Honestly if he had to choose between Natsu or Erza to teach him, he would much rather it be Erza. The boy is too much like Natsu that it is too easy to see it backfiring.


End file.
